objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Recommended
Is a fanfic where all the recommended characters who did not join BFDI competes! Except for David, Dora, Ruby, Book, Fries, Nickel and Bomby since they joined the show in some point. Episodes Episode 1 Narrator : The Hosts will be introducing all of them… all 23 of them… afterwards the challenge was to jump to the other side! Hopefully they all get to the other— 8-Ball : Uhh… ok? What about limbless or armless people? How are we gonna get to the other side… Firey Speaker Box's Clone : Nobody cares 1, 2, 3, GO!!! Clock : Watches are wannabes and I'll prove right! By winning this thing… Barf Bag : Umm… what's down there? Firey Speaker Box's Clone : It is haystack and if you fall in them it means you lose ding dong pretty obvious Nail : Few that was close we were about to be pushed down into the haystack and die! Anyways ready to jump now Saw? Robot Flower : Move! Losers! The beautiful and the powerful coming through! Wait… eww what's down there? So disgusting! Somebody help… oh Grassy! Grassy : Wait! Wait no! Robot Flower : Grrr… useless! Hmm… who else? Oh 8-Ball 8-Ball : Robot Flower to be honest I do not think I will do you any good I'm just a billiard ball… woah… woah! Pie : That was mean Robot Flower! Robot Flower : So what? I wanted to do that… what do you want to do about it? Nothing! Haha… TV : Thank you for kicking her down there! I was so annoyed of her yelling and bossiness she deserved it anyways Pie : No need to thank me! I am just doing what I am supposed to do Balloony :… huh? Firey Speaker Box : Final 16, not good but kind of I think… Basketball : Uhh… I think I am a bit overweight to go there! I should use my athletic skills to save me from losing the first challenge Remote : Wait no! Marker : I'm hungry I must eat something… ah hah! Pie you could be my desert Pie : But I'm explosi— Marker : Huh? I made it! Yes I get to be— Firey Speaker Box : Team captains Eggy : Oh dead e— Bell : Ding dong, Ding dong, Ding dong… TV : Stop with the ding dong already it's annoying you know what? Tree : That was mean TV please put me down TV : Will you help me get to the other side? Oh well… Tree : Woah. Woah. Woah! Firey Speaker Box : Final 7… oh wait… not Final 7 I must've miss counted Fanny : I hate you Cloudy bye bye >:) Cloudy : But I thought we were friends! Best friends! Wait no! Pillow : That was mean! That was mean! Fanny : So what? Firey Speaker Box : Nobody won!? Wait Nonexisty is still here so he gets to choose the teams with Marker, next episode Episode 2 Marker : Uhh… well, I guess I will choose Basketball he's athletic! So as Clock for being such a nerd Clock : Quiet Marker : Anyways Nail! He's good I guess? Saw : Hey Marker if you choose Nail could you choose me too? Please! Because Nail is my BFF Marker : Sure I choose Saw he's cool too! Now time for these people… Great! Well Robot Flower was tough in the first challenge so she is on my team! Robot Flower : Yeah! Great! Now I do not have to kill you with Remote Remote : OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! Pie : That was— Robot Foower : None of your beeswax dumdum! You are too lame and weak to ever beat me! Marker : Well… Taco is tasty and I love Tacos so I choose Taco on my team especially because he smells good! Taco : Could we choose Barf Bag? Marker : Sure if that's what you insist… Firey Speaker Box : You need to choose 4 more people to join your team and you're eventually finished and Nonexisty's team is definitely losing Marker : Well… I'd say TV, Grassy, Evil Leafy and Fanny! Firey Speaker Box : The rest joins Team Nonexisty! Well obviously because Nonexisty can't talk or isn't alive. So the challenge is… filling the bucket full of water! Marker : My team will be Team Feisty Athletic Radical Team! Marker : Ok team since we are stronger than the others let's fill them with water fast! Fast! Fanny : But some of us are armless idiot how are we supposed to do the challenge!? Marker : Well… Basketball : Hurry up the other team is catching up! Pie : Come on team! Slow and steady… there we made our first dump! Balloony : Oh no! Nail! Marker : Haha! 8-Ball : Oh no… Clock : Uhh… Marker I think we haven't got even 1 drop of water. Marker : WHAT!? Firey Speaker Box : Time's up! Look's like Team Nonexisty wins! Vote one the members on Team F.A.R.T Robot Flower : It's all your faults! Episode 3 Firey Speaker Box : Hi guys we're back and the challenge is… a RACING CHALLENGE! You must race through the forest, but first let's do the elimination. Ok so we received 2 votes and they are for Robot Flower! So she's eliminated! Robot Flower : What!? You sons of a b— Firey Speaker Box : Time for the challenge! So as I said it's to go to the Evil Forest ready set… go! 8-Ball : I'm not sure if it's in the EVIL FOREST! Evil Leafy : Hahahaha! 8-Ball : Oh my tingling wings that was so evil! Why would you want us to go— Remote : Well 8-Ball it's better than getting mauled by a bear! That will be terrifying. Balloony : Guys… I've got bad— Nail : That'll teach for him for talking too much! Saw : Yeah high-five! 8-Ball : I think it's a good idea to fly? Cloudy : Uhh… why are you guys looking at me for? Remote : You could fly! Right? Cloudy : Uhh… yeah I guess? But guys I do not think I could carry all of you at the same time you know! I might… wait… NOOOO!!! Pillow : Guys I have an idea why not we! (snores) Eggy : Should we move on guys! I love to fly! Look at all those birds! Pie : Well team let's go— Roboty : I believe I could fly! (morse code) Tree : My leaves are falling off the branches! Oh no! Bell : Cloudy could you fly a little not wiggly it's scaring me really horribly! It also made me vomit on Evil Leafy. Evil Leafy : AHHHHHH!!! DISGUSTING!!! Marker : Well let's just find a way to kill them! Oh yeah Evil Leafy hurry kill them now! So that we could win this time Barf Bag : I do not think that's— Marker : GET EATING!!! Clock : Ok? So… Taco what are you doing! TV : Yeah what are you doing? Taco : Just trying to cry so that the host could give us extra credit TV : Oh great idea… (tries to cry) Basketball : (whispers) stupid people doing stupid stuff Fanny : Just do it! Grassy : Try to hit them at one shot only I mean eat them… Cloudy : OH NO! Evil Leafy : Hahahaha Evil Leafy : Oh no! I'm dying wait no! Firey Speaker Box : Well since all of Team Nonexisty died so they are UFE! So vote for one of the members on Team Nonexisty! Teams Team F.A.R.T | Marker, Basketball, Clock, Nail, Saw, Robot Flower, Taco, Barf Bag, TV, Grassy, Evil Leafy, Fanny * Eliminated : Robot Flower, Team Nonexisty | Nonexisty, 8-Ball, Balloony, Bell, Cloudy, Eggy, Pie, Pillow, Remote, Roboty, Tree * Eliminated : Challenges # Get to the other side and eat Pie (BOOM!) Voting Vote for someone on Team Nonexisty Nonexisty 8-Ball Balloony Bell Cloudy Eggy Pie Pillow Remote Roboty Tree Contestants Category:Unicornicopia170’s Fanfics Category:Unicornicopia170’s Projects